Sion of Hallengard
Sion is the King of Hallengard. Early Life Sion was estimated to be born in the country side of the Hales, under a lowborn family. There is not much known about his family, other than that they were farmers in Hallengard. Sion had was an avid poacher. With his hobby getting himself in trouble with the local Lords, along with his curiosity, he soon became acquainted with Nobility & their standards. Career & Life Sion was enlisted into Hallengard by Marshal Jurgen Hoensbroeck. Within a month of his service he had foiled the plot of Marshal Jurgen against King Marick. Afterwards, he was promoted to General of the Guard, and kept the rank for several months. After the unfortunate passing of King Marick, Sion was elected & acted as Regent until Marick's daughter returned & was crowned. In another event: Sion had captured & detained the Lauchette diplomat, Cecile. Some time after her imprisonment the Queen had released her, which led to Aedwin mobilizing against Hallengard for vengeance for Cecile. Sion seeing an opportunity to flee, took it, and went into hiding. A month into hiding Sion enlisted into Aedwin, and shortly after coming out of hiding entirely (Reliving himself of Aedwin duties). During this time he lived in King Nikolas' court as a claimant of Hallengard. Seeing as Nikolas never brought the topic of his claim up after several days, Sion took it upon himself to enforce his claim alone. Marching towards Hallengard the gates were unattended, and he soon found himself in a ghost town. Seeing as there was no one to object him, he declared himself King of Hallengard. His early rule was uneventful. Few travelers came & went, with Sion being the only permanent resident in the entire kingdom. Later, however, a group of people acting as guards were in the courtroom. Sion confronted them, and after introducing himself they recognized him as King. However, he & his new men's ideas contrasted, and he found himself isolated once more. In various secret discussions with King Nikolas & his diplomats, he conspired against his men along with forging a future alliance. Ultimately, Sion had set up & caused the death of the Marshal & most influential of his men, curtailing their power & cementing his own. Wanting to finally be rid of the stress of ruling, Sion then had adopted Ajax into his family, pronounced him heir, and stepped down from the throne. His men thinking he was still ruling had attempted to usurp his throne, wounding Ajax. Aedwin however had honoured the alliance, and killed the last of the unruly men. Nearly a month into his retirement, he returned to Hallengard feeling as if he did not prepare Ajax properly to lead. In this event, King Ajax proclaimed Sion as his Adviser. Ajax was assassinated in-between his reign. Though surviving, remembered nothing of his past. Sion was then made briefly King, until the Old Brotherhood had declared war for Olivia Harrenhold. With the help of their allies, Aedwin-de-Steinberg, Hallengard was able to hold off against the Old Brotherhood for a time. However, the Kingdom of Lauchette had threatened Aedwin-de-Steinberg to stop intervening in the civil war, to which, King Vince, had refused. Following after several Pyrrhic victories, Sion surrendered, assuming the next siege would result in the Lauchette getting through the defenses, and slaughtering everyone inside. Sion at this point didn't know what to do. He was utterly alone at this point with no idea who still liked him. He'd attempted to become a merchant & to gain influence through coin, but the slow business was maddening to him. He'd devised a plan to disguise as a fake noble house, and be under the new Steelguard's wing, but dropped the idea shortly after. One of the Knights of Steelguard, Hans, had suggested Sion to become an advisor for the Warden, Siegnoir. Sion got rid of all his business contracts with the two Kingdoms & had cut into several arguments of the Steelguard, easing tensions & helping them to come to a compromise. This, and his previous experience & knowledge, allowed him to be hired upon asking Siegnoir for the position. His position as an advisor was short, however. Rarely was his advise needed, and the city itself was relatively safe. Siegnoir eventually had decided to abandon Aedwin, bringing his Steelguard with him. Vince, seeing this, seized the opportunity to reclaim Aedwin. Sion wasn't sure whether to remain loyal to Steelguard or to support Vince, taking no full stance on either. A Lauch patrol interrupted everything, causing Sion to see an opportunity to leave Aedwin without having to choose a side. It was made apparent to Sion that Hallengard, too, was abandoned by Olivia & her retinue. He'd attempted to gain support & men, but no one listened. Not wanting to give up, Sion ventured back to Hallengard, thinking to reclaim his crown even if alone. However, when he arrived, he saw his former bodyguard, Gareth, as King, along with a guardforce comparable to Aedwin's. Sion was furious, but calculated. He decided he would serve under Gareth to plot against him, and eventually resume the crown as the only obvious heir. His previous relations with Gareth were well-made, and he was given the occupation of Advisor, and later Marshal when he requested it. In the meantime he made irregular visits to Aedwin to plot with Vince. When the time of Vince's plan finally came about, Sion reluctantly followed through the plan, preferring to have done it another way. When the assassins initially failed to deal with Gareth, Sion walked off from them. Later returning to where they've gone, and mortally wounding Gareth just in time, as he'd bested both assassins. Sion let the assassins kill Gareth, then casually told them to follow him to the dungeons, and enter the cells. Later he gathered the rest of the guards, told them what had happened, then gathered the two assassins & marched to Aedwin-de-Steinberg. Upon arriving he requested for the Audience of King Vince, and after a brief wait, let free the younger assassin infront of the King. Vince & his men watched on with curiosity, as Sion continued his speech. Finally, he forced the other prisoner, Jake of Calandir on the ground, and had one of his men behead him (Jake). He'd ordered the head to be put into a sack, marched into Aedwin alone, holding the sack as high as he could. Vince came down to meet him, to which Sion gave him the sack, and promptly left. Sion was made King by the rest of the guards, and slightly reshaped the offices & positions. Roughly a week after his succession, Graham, a supporter of Gareth, falsely accused Sion of being apart of the plot & called him a pretender, charging at him with his sword. Graham was felled, and executed in the same manner as Jake. With all obvious rivals out of the way, Sion's rule & Hallengard seem stable again. Gallery SionFE.png|Sion's portrait in Sapphire FE Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians